once upon a demigod
by ouatlover234
Summary: Percy and his friends are sent to investigate some mysterious happenings in Maine. When they stumble upon a strange town filled with strange magic inhabited by strange people they got more than they bargained for. In the town of Storybrooke Emma helps the kids accustom to the strange place, but all is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Me and 8 of my friends were travelling to Maine. We were casually armed with deadly weapons and riding an array of magical creatures. By the way I am Percy Jackson, and this is how I came to the quaint town of Storybrooke.

Me and Annabeth were riding Black Jack side by side with Jason and Piper who were riding Tempest. Hazel had gone ahead on Arion, who was too impatient to slow down for the rest of us. Nico was riding Mrs O'Leary the hellhound who seemed content just to be out. Leo was riding Festus and kept on yelling random stuff like "I am the fire master of the skies." Or "I am riding a dragon, fear my awesomeness." Frank had turned into some sort of giant eagle and had a nervous looking Grover riding on his back. This pretty much sums up a usual day hanging out with my friends.

We had no idea what we were going to do in Maine. All he had said was that he had felt several ripples in the mist coming from Maine and then several days ;later he had received a message from the Gods asking to investigate a strange magical presence in a seemingly deserted area of a forest near the beach. We literally had nothing to go off other than that. Heck, for all we knew a zombie Girl Scout had got lost and was trying to find someone to sell out of date cookies to.

We all landed on a road where Hazel was waiting. Grover had grabbed his bag and took an apple out. He started to eat it. Within three bites it was gone. I knew Grover and when he started to eat like that he was nervous. "Guys this place is strange, there is definitely some sort of mist here but it's strange, almost foreign." Grover said with a bleat at the end. "Maybe it's a Roman version of the mist. That would feel foreign seeing as your Greek." Annabeth suggested. "No this is different." Grover replied with an insistent tone in his voice. "Guys I sense dead people nearby." Nico said. "Great, so we have a foreign mist and dead people, always a promising start. So what now?" I said. Suddenly the zombie Girl Scout was beginning to look more and more like a likely theory. The next thing I knew I was crumpling to the ground.

We woke up in prison cells. Boys were in one cell and girls were in another. There was a woman sat at a desk watching us. "Ah. Good, you're all awake now. I have a few things I want to ask you." She stood up and walked over. She had blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. She was wearing a simple outfit complete with a red leather jacket. She didn't strike me as a monster or an evil sorceress but I didn't let the idea go. We had had several encounters with monsters that were well adept to hiding themselves. And as for sorceresses, I still can't go into a pet shop without the desire to start eating Guinea pig food and to start running on a hamster wheel, thanks a lot Circe.

Emma's POV

I was getting sick of curses and battles and monsters. Heck I couldn't get dinner at Granny's without a bunch of armed teenagers showing up and poking around the town line. They didn't look anything out of the ordinary, yet I could sense something about them. They had a magical aura that surrounded them, but it wasn't like the one that Regina or Gold or I had this was different, more ancient and focused almost like it had been passed down for generations and one aspect of magic had been perfected to a point.

I paced around the office for several minutes, clearing my mind. Eventually I placed myself at the desk and randomly started reading notes. It was some time until they started to wake. I texted Hook and told him to get to the station right away. I hesitated and wondered whether I should ask my parents to come too. No, I decided, I'd already saddled them and Regina with the tasks of watching Henry, looking after the creatures and looking after the weapons and making sure that god damn pen didn't keep on popping up, Regina promised she had the last one covered. I hoped to high hell that Regina's enchantment on the weapons had worked because I really did not need to be shish-kebabed by a teenager today. I also hoped that David was not stupid enough to let Henry mess around with any of the weapons, I sighed; he probably was. Finally the last kid woke up; he had messy black hair and eyes so intensely green that most people would cower in fear. But I was not most people, I was Emma Swan. So, I thought, let the integration begin.

Percy's POV

My head was spinning. I stood up. I felt slow, dumb and groggy. My mind suddenly came to a stop as I processed what was happening. I became slowly aware of my surroundings. I tried to concentrate on what the woman was saying. I somehow got an idea of what she was saying and managed to understand what was happening. We were all locked up, the blonde haired woman wanted to interrogate us, and she had the upper hand. Suddenly I found myself wishing for the zombie Girl Scout to show up and save us. Alas, she did not.

The woman stared at us "First question," she said "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I thought fast. "My names Paul Blofis and these are my friends umm Gabe Ugliano, Festus Dragon, Luke Castellan, Charlie Beckondorf, Sally Jackson, Katie Gardener and Nancy Bobofit. We were just out for a walk but we got lost and then woke up here." I hoped it would get her off our backs. The others were loyally nodding in agreement. The woman smiled "I'm going to tell you guys a secret. There's not a lot I'm good at in life but I have one skill, I like to call it a super power, I can tell when anyone is lying. So let me ask you, is everything you told me the truth?" I agreed, though more certainly this time. She nodded "Okay question number two, why did you just lie to me? I don't bite you know." I instinctively reached for Riptide, it wasn't there. "Your sword isn't there, and it won't be returning anytime soon don't worry though it's in very capable hands." I sighed and heard her mutter under her breath "I hope." I looked at the others and could tell they were thinking the same thing as me: this is going to be a very long interrogation.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN sorry I forgot to put an Author's note on the last chapter. I just wanted to let you know this story is set after the BoO in PJO And after the 5th season of OUAT. Slight AU because Robin is still alive, The last two episodes basically didn't happen and Belle is neither pregnant nor under a sleeping curse.**

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own PJO or OUAT

Emma's POV

Seriously! How stubborn are these kids. I swear I have been interrogating them for half an hour now and the only question I actually managed to get an answer to was "How did you get here." And even then they had only replied "We'd have thought that was obvious." At this point I was internally screaming and ready to bash my head against the wall. I honestly have never seen anyone as stubborn, except for maybe me. Crap, I am dealing with a bunch of teenagers who are as stubborn as me. This is probably going to end in me having a nervous breakdown.

Just as I was preparing to give up and run away screaming, Hook came in. I had forgotten I'd texted him. He grinned at me "So love, what's the problem? Or did you just want an excuse to see me?" Before I could answer a boy, who had spent most of his cell time skulking in the shadowy corner of the cell, looked up "Your dead aren't you?" Hook looked over at him with intrigue "Aye, but how did you know that mate?" The boy shrugged the question off and gave as simple an answer as possible and replied "Family inheritance." I sighed. In this town that could mean just about anyone he knew had the same gift as him. "So, who are you, and what does your family have to do with dead people?" Hook asked. The boy stayed silent. Hook glanced at me "Bloody stubborn lot aren't they?" "You have no idea." I simply replied.

After another half hour of questioning we finally got some answers out of them. Apparently they were here on the order of someone called Chiron. They had not meant to cause any panic and were just trying to figure something out. It wasn't much to go on, but it was enough to know they weren't going to try and hurt us. They wouldn't tell us anything more. I called Belle and asked her to come over and help us with something. I just hoped she could help us find out about Chiron. Suddenly one of the girls spoke. "Please ma'am, let us out, we promise we won't cause any trouble." I felt strangely compelled to do so. What was the harm, they were just kids after all. Suddenly I snapped out of a trance. Yes they might only be kids, but they were perfectly capable of harming someone. Heck, look at the Lost Boys, they were supposedly just kids and they had almost killed us all. "No," I said "I'm not going to let you out. At least not until I get some clear answers."

Percy's POV

When Piper's charm speak didn't work I pretty much knew we were done for. Charm speak has got us out of so many situations I've lost count. What worried me more than that is that this woman, who seemed pretty much fully mortal, managed to resist it. Piper has managed to charm speak monsters, demigods, giants, ghosts and even managed to use it on a god, yet this mere mortal managed to resist it, something wasn't right here. I was beginning to wonder if we should just give up. We weren't going to be able to stay silent forever and we couldn't escape (Leo had already tried picking the lock with Annabeth's hair grip; let's just say it ended badly). Just as I was about to give up I had an idea. "Nico?" I whispered he looked at me "Could you make a zombie skeleton thing appear? Like a zombie girl scout or something?" He rolled his eyes at me. "Do you think that if I could we would be stuck in this cell? I have already tried Seaweed Brain." He replied. "Hey, no one gets to call me Seaweed Brain except Annabeth." I whisper-shouted angrily. He just rolled his eyes again and ignored me.

Another woman came in. She had blue eyes, dark brown hair and a pile of books balanced in her arms. She started talking to the blonde woman "I found as many books as I could that ever mention a Chiron. Most of them are Greek history books or Greek mythology books which are probably about the demi-god trainer Chiron who was a centaur and taught many famous Greek heroes, but there are a couple of books by Chiron Greenwood. He was one of my favourite writers in the Enchanted Forest. If these aren't helpful there are still loads more at the library." The blonde woman nodded "No Belle I'm sure these are fine." She took one of the books and started reading the title she frowned "What the hell is this language?" she asked. Belle, as the blonde had called her, looked at it "Ancient Greek, it translates to Magno heroum origines which is Latin for The Origins of the Great Heroes." Now I was really starting to panic. Not only was the woman smart enough to look up Chiron but her friend could read and understand both Greek and Latin. "Any of these in English?" asked the blonde. "Some of them near the bottom of the pile are, I'll go through the Greek ones and Write down anything that'll be important." Belle answered. "I can help with the Greek ones." Said the once-dead guy. Both women looked at him incredulously. "What? I've told you before love, you'd be surprised what they teach you in the navy." I looked at the others. Grover started talking to me in my mind. I forgot he could do that "Percy, if they realise we are demigods and a satyr we will be locked up in a zoo. And I hate zoos." I mind replied "Calm it Grover. We'll be fine."

Emma's POV

It's a little weird that there are no Chiron's and yet they were telling the truth when they said they were here on the order of a Chiron. The only potential suspects were a thousand year old Greek centaur and this Enchanted Forest author dude. None the less I grabbed a book and started reading. The book was dull. It was just saying how many of the Greek Demigods were trained to be fighters. They were quick and brave but often attracted trouble. That they often grew up with only one parent. I flicked to a page which started explain family. The picture of the Family tree was almost, if not equally, as complicated as my family's. After that it was explaining how the most famous trainer was Chiron who prepared the heroes for quests. Suddenly an idea formed in my mind. I looked over at the kids "Your Demigods aren't you?" Judging from their shocked faces the answer to that question is yes. I glanced at the notes Belle and Hook had been placing in front of me. On top of the large pile Belle had formed was a note saying 'Emma their Demigods' clearly printed in her neat writing. I sighed again, leave it Belle to get the answer to a question before you have asked it; Leave it to me to not realise the question had already been answered until I had asked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN I'm sorry it took me a while to upload but I had difficulty finishing it because my word Document went all glitchy and I had to redo it several times on different documents until I found one that actually worked. And then I had to actually finish writing the chapter. Anyway better late than never I suppose. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and follows and favourites. Your support means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing except my own plot.**

Annabeth's pov

These people aren't as dumb as I first thought. Sure they'd managed to sneak attack us and get us here, but they literally came from nowhere. i answered the woman's question as I could "Demigods? us? How ridiculous. We're not children of long dead fantasy beings. Are you insane?" I tried for a convincing laugh but it came out as more of a snort. The blonde was looking me dead in the eyes. it was unsettling. "No you're lying." She replied. My false smile faltered. Piper tried charmspeak again, "Of course we aren't Demigods. why don't you let us go and forget all this happened?" Of course it didn't work. I was getting seriously worried at this point. The blonde woman had now resisted Charm Speak twice and seen through every single lie and false story. I gave up "Guys why don't we just tell her? we aren't getting anywhere lying." I locked eyes with Percy in the other cage. We had a silent arguement. I won. "Fine," He said "I'm Percy and these are my friends Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper. Yes we are Demigods. can we go now?" The blonde smiled. "Not quite, we still need more answers."

Emma's pov

Finally the truth. Well some of it at least. It was a start. "So all I want to know is what are you doing here and are you in any way trying to threaten us?" The girl Percy had adressed as Hazel answered "We aren't completely sure why we're here and we're only a threat to those who threaten us. Can we go now?" I shrugged "Sure, all I needed was the truth. This would have been a hell of a lot easier if you had just answered in the first place. If you guys need a place to stay Granny's has places to stay. It's just down the road." They looked at one another cautiously "Is Granny going to turn into a monster and eat us?" said Frank. I smiled pleasantly as I unlocked the cage "No, but annoy Ruby and she might." At this last sentance there faces were so comical i almost wanted to take a picture. It took them a minute before they realised they were free. Nico was the last out of the two cells he looked at me and spoke "What's your name?" "Emma," I answered "Emma Swan." Leo turned towards me "Percy didn't fuilly introduce me before. Leo McShizzle Bad Boy Sumpreme Valdez, Builder, Captain, Sailor, Fixer and Engineer of Argo II, Best friend of Festus, Boyfriend of Calypso, Saver of the world and beloved by all, at your service." He took a dramatic bow and i fought the urge not to laugh. "Leo shut up!" Piper hissed. He Stood up straight and saluted "Yes ma'am."

Nico's pov

Whilst every one was disracted by Leo being Leo, i was more interested in the dead guy and how he was alive. I walked over and introduced myself "I'm Nico and you are?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'm a little unsure if that was a question or a command. I'm Killian. I am not, however, doing a fancy formal introduction like Leo over there." I was a little unsure how to phrase my question "You want to know about my death and whatnot I presume?" He asked before i could say anything. I nodded. "Well I'd rather not talk about it if thats all right." He said. I understood. Death was an unnerving and unsettling business. I looked at the woman a couple of meters to his right "I'm Belle." She said with a slight wave. I nodded in her direction and walked back to the group.

Emma's pov

I was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic in the gaggle of children. In the end i just pushed past them and walked over to Killian and Belle. "Emma, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to return these books to the library." Belle said as she collected the books scattered accross the desk. I nodded and turned to Killian "Seems they are actually nice once they talk. Also seems that they don't want to stop talking once they've started." I grinned. Killian, however, wasn't paying full attention. "Sorry love what did you say? I was lost in thought." He turned his attention towards me. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, I think it's about time we herded these kids off to Granny's." I said. He nodded in agreement "Aye love."

Hazel's pov

We were led out of the station by Emma and Killian. I guessed they were a couple since they were holding hands. At least at first glance they were holding hands, when in reality the man had a sharp hook where his hand should be. Percy quickened his pace to catch up with Emma and Killian "Hey guy's," He called "Do you think we could make a detour and get our weapons and whatnot, because we kind of need them." Suddenly i tripped on a large diamond i hadn't seen, I fell face forward on Nico, who broke my fall. "Hey!" He complained. Nico wriggled from underneath me. "Just a sec Percy, let me check Hazel out." Emma said. She came over and did some simple first aid checks. "Nothing broken just a sprain. Where the heck did that diamond come from? It's the size of a car tire. well maybe not that big but still it's huge." i looked at my friends "Does anyone have any ambrosia?" Annabeth handed me a small piece. i ate it and could feel the pain going away and any swelling subside. i stood up. Nico looked at me worriedly. "Hazel I thought you had your powers under control." I looked him dead in the eye. "So did I." Emma looked at the diamond "That looks like the diamonds the that Leroy and the others mine." She ran her fingers over the rough edge. "Don't touch it!" I screamed "It's cursed!" Emma shrugged "My whole life is a curse practically. we'd better move it before someone breaks their neck." "I'll do it." I said quickly as not to get anyone else touching the cursed thing. I concentrated hard and pictured it sinking into the ground through the pavement. Instead there was a faint pop as it shattered into dust and smaller rocks. I shrugged and kicked the rest of it into the road. Emma looked intrigued "So you really can do magic?" She asked. I nodded "To a certain extent." She smiled "You guys will fit in great. So want to go get your weapons or not? Come on. just try not self combust." Leo muttered "Easier said than done."

Emma's pov

These kids are strange. they have magic yet come from a world with no magic. "I'll have to ask Regina about it" I thought to myself. i would ask Gold but he's been really shady lately and as the Dark One again I don't trust him. I walked ahead on the detour to my parent's place. We got there quickly. I opened the door. Regina, Robin and Roland were sat at the the table with mugs of coffee (or in Roland's case Hot chocolate), Mary Margeret and David were standing in the Kitchen talking and Henry and Violet were sat on the couch drinking hot chocolate. Henry waved and walked over immediatly. I gave him a hug and ruffled his hair."Hey kid." I greeted. "Mary Margeret where did you put the weapons and stuff?" I asked walking over to her whilst Henry went back over to sit with Violet. "There on the table." She answered. I nodded "Do you mind if i let about 8 children in to collect them?" I asked. She smiled "We should turn this place into a hotel. We already get more visitors than Granny's. Well I don't see why not." At this Killian was already motioning the kids inside. They hoarded round the table and picked out various deadly weapons. "If those kids can use weapons can i sword fight with a real sword?" Henry asked. "No!" Me and Regina said at the same time. "Why not?" He said. "Because we're your mothers." Answered Regina. "And what we say is final." I added. Leo came over and spoke. "So now we have our weapons and what not, can we please go find my dragon. Festus gets cranky on his own." Regina answered "Robin and I will take them. We left them to Maleficent, Lily and Zelena to look after. Then we will take them to Granny's so they can check in." "Wait," I called as she walked away "What is it Emma?" She asked "I need to talk to you later." She shrugged and walked away. i looked at my parents and asked "Was that a yes or a no? I can never tell with her."

4 hours later no pov

The Demigods had settled well at Granny's and got an early night. Killian and Emma had gone back to their house after discussing the kids with everyone else. Regina and Robin took Roland home to go to bed. And everyone else was settling in for the night.

About a month later Leo's pov

Suddenly i woke up in a forest I saw my Friends nearby. And Emma, Henry, Killian, Belle, Regina and a bunch of people i didn't known the name of lying nearby. I felt groggy. The last thing i remembered was falling asleep at Granny's that night in Storybrooke. I knew some time had passed because everyone was wearing different clothes. But how much time. A day? A week? A month? A year? I had no clue. i saw Emma sitting up. I walked over and shook her shoulder to get her attention. She looked at me. "Where are we and how did we get here?" she smiled grimly "By the looks of things I'd say we're in The Enchanted Forest and as for how we got here, well maybe a portal or a curse. I dunno." i was confused. How on Earth could these mortals cast a curse or create a portal? They showed no immediate signs of magic except seeing through the mist. They had certainly been around magic but casting it, well that was a problem. It could mean they had an intent to harm them or maybe they would turn out to be a powerful ally. I had no clue. "So," I asked "Where abouts on Earth is the Enchanted Forest." Emma laughed "The Enchanted Forest isn't on Earth. Its an entirely different world."


End file.
